leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.72
*New champion: |Related = *Release Notes v1.0.0.72 *Spell Double Cast Bug Hot-Fixed |Prev = 1.0.0.70 |Next = 1.0.0.74 }} New Skins in the Store! * - Everybody's favorite sad mummy is now sporting some stylish Egyptian threads. * - The pint-sized powerhouse has taken a turn to the darker side in her wicked new armor. * - The mighty warrior is suited up in his golden coliseum attire. PVP.net v1.04.17 *When you join an Arranged Team lobby, you should now be able to see the other players in the lobby. *Added an option to submit your logs to Riot Games. You can access this option through the PVP.net Options Menu. *Added a “Remember Username” option to the login screen. *Added volume and mute controls for music in the PVP.net Options Menu *Improved auto-balance in the matchmaking algorithm, improving the distribution of player skill in a match significantly in about 5% of matches. *The Most Played Champions section of the Summoner Profile will now display the top 3 most played champions. *Fixed a bug that was causing users to be able to see other users’ Losses in some cases. *Fixed several errors related to Masteries being saved and displaying cryptic messages in the PVP.net client. *Fixed an issue that was causing Summoner Inventory to not persist through system restarts in some cases. *Fixed a localization issue that was causing the wrong numerical separator to be displayed for languages other than U.S. English. League of Legends v1.0.0.72 Champions * : Pantheon hurls his spear at an enemy unit, dealing attack damage and a percentage of his weapon damage. * : Pantheon leaps at an enemy champion, bashing them with his shield and stunning them. This also refreshes his Aegis Protection. * : Pantheon unleashes 5 swift strikes in front of him, dealing double damage to Champions. Pantheon also becomes more aware of his enemy's vital spots, allowing him to always critically strike enemies at low health. * : Pantheon composes himself then leaps into the air to a location, striking all enemy units in the area and slowing them for 1 second. Enemies closer to the impact point take more damage. * : After attacking or casting spells 4 times, Pantheon will completely block the next normal attack that deals more than 40 damage to him. * : Gragas rolls his cask to a location, which can be activated again to explode after arriving or will explode on its own after 5 seconds, dealing damage to enemy units in the area. * : Gragas guzzles brew from his cask, restoring Mana over a short period of time. After he finishes drinking, he becomes drunkenly enraged, increasing physical damage dealt and decreasing all damage taken. * : Gragas charges forward and collides with the first enemy unit he comes across, dealing damage to all enemies near the collision. * (ultimate) : Gragas throws his cask to a location which explodes on impact, dealing damage to enemy units in the area and knocking them back. * (Passive): Gragas takes a drink from his cask every time he uses an ability, restoring Health over time. * stun duration lowered to 2.2 from 2.5 * animation improved * Mana Cost reduced to 90/100/110/120/130 from 130 at all ranks * Cooldown reduced to 170/150/130 from 180/160/140 * has a new animation *Fixed a bug where using when the target had too much health caused too much damage * animation improved. * now applies . * Range decreased to 1000 to 1200 *Fixed a bug with that allowed him to place more turrets than the maximum. * Base Damage modified to 50/65/80 from 30/45/60. * scaling changed to 50% of damage from items instead of 55% of total attack damage * AP Scaling reduced to 30% from 40%. * animation improved. *Fixed a bug where wasn't triggering * missile speed increased. * has a new animation. * Bonus Damage reduced to 20/40/60/80/100 from 20/60/100/140/180 * has been made slightly more precise * now properly breaks channels *Fixed a bug where Poppy couldn't charge while was active. *Fixed a bug with where Poppy could kill through *The first physical attack after finishing will now properly animate. * Missile Range reduced to 1100 from 1300 * Bonus Range reduced to 375 from 525. *Fixed a bug where Udyr's was providing multiplicative move speed, rather than additive, causing it to give too much movement speed while slowed * Mana Restore reduced to 6/7/8/9/10% from 12/14/16/18/20%. * Activation AP reduced to 16/24/32/40/48 from 24/36/48/60/72. * Activation Damage reduced to 8/12/16/20/24 from 12/18/24/30/36. * Attack Speed reduced to 10% from 15%. Also adjusted the attack speed gain to be additive instead of multiplicative (reducing the damage when combined with attack speed items). *Udyr's Movement Speed reduced to 315 from 320. * Movement Speed modifier reduced to 55%, from 65% * 's haste effect is now a multiplicative movement speed modifier * duration reduced to 2.5/3.25/4/4.75/5.5, from 3/4/5/6/7 * and range increased to 650 from 600. * range increased to 900 from 600 Summoner Spells * cooldown increased to 210 from 180 * can now be d. * now gives 10-35 Attack Damage, instead of 30% increased base physical damage. * is now split into two buffs: Exhaust Slow and Exhaust (Blind). (Highlander should no longer dispell blind). General *Fixed several in game crashes *Bonus physical damage to turrets from AP expanded to also affect inhibitors and the nexus *Increased the bonus damage to structures from AP to 40% from 25% *Users can now rearrange the items in their inventory. Simply left click and hold an item, then release over the slot you’d like the item to be in *Fixed a bug that was causing abilities that are on cooldown to visually overlap other abilities *Fixed an issue that was causing characters to fly extremely high up in the air as a result of two champions using movement based abilities at the same time. *Fixed an issue where abilities appeared to be castable and off cooldown, but would not cast *Fixed a bug with 's Cougar Form that would cause other players in the game to lose their targeting reticules *Area of Effect Spells should now properly hit invisible units, and units in brush *Fixed an issue with 's Leap Strike that was causing the damage to fail in some cases when interacting with targets in brush *Fixed a bug that was causing cooldowns on buff icons to not refresh when the buff is refreshed *Fixed a bug that was causing Item Stack numbers to still appear when there was no stackable item in that inventory slot *Fixed a bug with the animation system that was causing some abilities to cancel animations in unintended cases *Fixed a bug that was causing channeling spells to not trigger the ability in some cases *Fixed an issue with spell order queuing that was causing unintended behavior in some cases *Fixed some tooltip issues with *Fixed a Game Server crash related to in game Chat *Fixed several other Game Server crashes *Fixed several issues with Death Recap in languages other than U.S. English Lizard Buff *Lizard Elder's buff movement slow amount lowered to 10% from 15% from levels 1-5. Masteries * 's armor and magic penetration lowered to 10 from 25. * now gives 20-70 Ability Power, depending on level, instead of a 20% increase to base magic damage dealt. *Fixed a bug causing a to not work properly Runes *Decreased the effectiveness of Critical Damage runes by 10% *Increased the effectiveness of flat Ability Power runes by 10% Hotfix There was a hotfix for a double cast bugs: :We've just deployed a hotfix to resolve the Double Cast issues that some champions are seeing. :You should not be able to double cast any of the previously affected spells as of right now, however it may APPEAR to double fire. We have issued a small client side patch that will resolve the visual discrepancy, so simply logging out and logging back in should resolve that. :NOTE: This does NOT fix the Gragas issue, which we will be tackling next and keep you updated about. References